Rain
by TunaForDesert
Summary: It took Kagami a lot of time to notice, being the clueless idiot he was. But it was not that hard to figure out once he paid more attention to his small teammate, of how Midorima and Aomine were the only ones in the Generation of Miracles that paid extra attention towards Kuroko, when not even Kise would go through a stormy day just because Kuroko collapsed. Wait, he would.


**A/N**: I was on my way of working through a new HaiKuro fic, but I lost my muse and this popped up instead. Enjoy.

**Summary**: It took Kagami a lot of time to notice, being the clueless idiot he was. But it was not that hard to figure out once he paid more attention to his small teammate, of how Midorima and Aomine were the only ones in the Generation of Miracles that paid extra attention towards Kuroko, when not even Kise would go through a stormy day just because Kuroko collapsed. Wait, he would. GoM/Kuroko. SPECIAL MIDOKURO AND AOKURO.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KNB.

Start.

* * *

Kuroko collapsed in the middle of training while running laps on a stormy afternoon. By now, the club members were already used to Kuroko's pattern. The boy might be one of the powerful players around, but that did not change the fact that Kuroko Tetsuya was an anomaly, owned strength of another kind, that only a few people could be on par with. And sadly, that few people were his previous teammates which were now pitted against each other in a championship. But Kagami could care less about that at the moment. He might have seen Kuroko collapsed before. But that did not mean he won't panic every time. He might as well start calling himself Kuroko's personal caretaker, with how active the power forward's maternal instinct around his smaller teammate.

"Seriously, this guy does not know his limit! Didn't we already tell him not to overexert himself?! To take a rest when he can't take it anymore?! He's unbelievable!"

"Maa, Kagami-kun, you can't actually blame him when you would do the same," said Riko, trying to placate their ace. Kagami huffed before his phone started ringing. Without looking at the ID, he immediately answered gruffly.

"Hello?"

"_The only one who can take care of Tetsu is me!"_

And Kagami was silent for a moment. Before he took a deep breath, and bellowed enough for the others to stop practicing.

"WHAT THE FUCK AOMINE?!"

The call was disconnected.

Kagami stared at his phone, looking seriously contemplating of committing homicide using the device.

And the phone rang again.

"FUCK OFF AOMINE!"

"_I do not know what Aomine did but shut up Kagami. Give a prop under Kuroko's head. And get him an energy drink, preferably Pocari. He likes that brand."_

The call was disconnected again.

"How did they know that fast?" Koganei looked spooked, the first years too. Hyuga and Izuki looked unsettled as Kiyoshi quietly put a folded towel under Kuroko's head.

""How did they get _Kagami's number_?" asked Hyuga.

"That brat, Momoi, she's watching us the whole time!" Riko gritted out.

"She's pretty, but that's bordering stalking. Now I wonder who would date her?" said Koganei. Mitobe grunted in agreement beside him, making the cat-boy beamed in response.

Furihata looked at the two, before whispering to his fellow first years in a deadpan manner, "Somehow, I get this feeling that there's something going on between Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai." The two nodded silently, in a manner that suggested 'did you seriously just notice?' but Furihata remained oblivious to his friends' sentiment.

The door to the gym was slammed open, and the team was not surprised to see a teary Kise Ryouta burst through it, with all his model glory gone as he was drenched, no doubt from the rain outside.

"Kurokocchii! I heard you collapsed! Are you okay?!"

"Obviously he's not, dumbass. Why are you Generation of Miracles so stupid?" Kagami bitterly spat.

Kise pouted as he made a beeline towards Kuroko who was lying on the bench, "That's mean, Kagamicchii! Momoicchii tells us about Kurokocchii's statuses every now and then. And she emailed just now that Kurokocchii suffered in the hand of Seirin! So _naturally_-"

"Fuck off Kise! The only one who can take care of Tetsu is me!" Aomine sauntered into the gym, drenched while looking smug for some reason, before hastily stalked towards Kuroko. He pulled out a bottle of Pocari from his jacket and set it down beside Kuroko's head.

"Oi, Tetsu! I've got you Pocari. Wake up!"

Kagami glowered, "Bastard, he's not-"

Kuroko stirred, blue eyes opened and blurrily tried to make out the commotion around him, "Aomine-kun?"

Seirin's mouth popped open. Kise cried out of joy and relief.

And someone interrupted the moment, "What the? Kise and Aomine?" the teens turned to the door, where Midorima was standing there, looking like he wanted to bolt out of there immediately. He was not drenched, unlike the other two. He had a Hello Kitty umbrella in hand, while looking ridiculous at the same time.

"Midorimacchii!" Kise chirped.

Aomine snorted, "Well, now that you're here, why don't you check on Tetsu?"

As Seirin watched warily and confusedly, with Kagami's aura getting darker every few moment, Midorima scowled and stalked towards the group. Getting on his knees beside Kuroko, he took the half sleepy boy's wrist and put a thumb over the inner side of it before putting his other hand on Kuroko's forehead. After a few moments, done with whatever he was doing, Midorima drew back his hands while sighing softly.

"He's fine. Tell the other two it's nothing to fret about."

Kise sighed loudly in relief. Aomine grunted with a gleam of gratefulness in his eyes, directed towards Midorima, Kagami noticed.

"Why are you here Kise?" Midorima asked the Kaijou's ace. Kise sheepishly smiled.

"Well, I _was_ around and-"

"You're supposed to be practicing."

"Ah, that-"

"Please stop sniffing around Kuroko's school."

"What-! That's-"

"Kise, that's stalking, you bastard!"

"Shut up Aominecchii! I don't want to hear that from _you_!"

"Stalkers," Kagami moaned into his palms, "They're all stalkers. And towards Kuroko, of all people!"

Seirin watched in empathy, feeling like they should have expected something like this. Riko ushered them to continue training, leaving the Miracles and Kagami to their own devices.

Kagami looked up, and saw something that he couldn't look away from as he watched in astonishment.

Kuroko had been aware of his surrounding for quite a while now, it seemed. The boy sneakily slipped his hand through Midorima. Kagami watched the shooter's cheeks grew increasingly red as Kuroko entwined their fingers in a _loving_ manner. And the feeling was apparently reciprocated as Midorima squeezed back _tenderly_. And Kuroko _smiled_. Kagami would like to believe that Kuroko was delirious. But that would not explain why Kuroko briefly kissed Aomine's cheek before anyone could see, thanking the tanned boy for the Pocari as Aomine looked annoyingly flustered.

Kise was ignored.

Kagami saw the brief hurt and defeated expression on the other boy's face, before it slipped into its usual crybaby state.

The power forward of Seirin groaned, vainly wishing he hadn't got up from his bed that morning.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Why am I always so mean to Kise? I think anyone would though. That crying face looks so cute, as sadistic as I might sound right now. Angst is always mainly the reason why I ship some pair, even het like Joan of Arc x France and MinaKushi. I love those pair so much.


End file.
